Spiel oder Liebe
by yv-chan
Summary: Die Inuyasha Charas leben im 21.Jahrhundert und müssen sich den Altag stellen, wie Schule, Arbeit, Liebe, ... Pairings: InuyashaxKagome, SangoxMiroku, KougaxAyame
1. Ein ganz normaler Schultag?

Dies hier ist meine 1. ff, bitte seit nicht alzustreng mit mir! Hinterlässt mir doch ein Kommentar, mit Tips was ich besser machen könnte oder ob sie euch gefällt.

Als ich die ff begonnen habe, dachte ich mir es fangen so viele ff´s mit Kagome an, da dachte ich mir fang ich einfach mal mit Sango an (sie ist ja schließlich auch mein Lieblingscharakter aus Inuyasha), es werden bestimmt alle wichtigenCharas aus dem Anime vorkommen.

so aber jetzt will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten, viel Spaß mit meiner ff

* * *

"Bist du immer noch nicht aufgestanden?" rief eine kräftige Männerstimme vom Erdgeschoss. Das 16 jährige Mädchen streckte sich kurz und drehte sich in ihrem Bett wieder um. "Ich hasse es gestern waren doch noch Sommerferien und jetzt, muss ich wieder in die Schule. Wie öde!" tuschelte das Mädchen in ihr Kissen.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf, schlenderte zu ihrem Schrank und zog sich an. Im Bad frisierte sie sich ihr langes dunkelbraunes Haar und überlegte "Hoffentlich bin ich wieder mit Kagome-chan in einer Klasse. Ob wir neue Schüler bekommen haben? Ach ich werde es ja eh gleich sehen." "Morgen Schwesterchen, jetzt bin ich mal dran, du bist sowieso schon zu lange im Bad!" scherzte ein 13 jähriger Junge. "Na warte, wenn ich dich erwische!... Kohaku bleib sofort stehen!"

"Jetzt geht das schon wieder los! " schüttelte der Vater der beiden den Kopf. "Sango geh sofort von deinem Bruder runter (sie sitzt auf ihm drauf) und benehmt euch gefälligst wie normale Menschen." sprach der Mann mit ernsterer Stimme. "Genau geh von mir runter und bevor ich es vergesse du könntest mal ab nehmen,... du bist schwer! " Sango nahm ein Kissen, schlug es Kohaku auf den Kopf und ging wortlos in die Küche.

* * *

"Morgen Sango-chan, warum denn so sauer? " "Kagome-chan, kannst du dir vorstellen was mein achso guter Bruder heute in der Früh zu mir gesagt hat?" sagte Sango wutentbrannt. Stille, nur der Stadtlärm war zu hörn.

"Er sagte du bist klug, die beste Schwester die es gibt, schlau, oder auch, du bist blöd, er wünscht sich ne neue Schwester,... Sango-chan mir gefällt dein Gesichtsausdruck nicht! " Sango starrte Kagome angriffslustig an.

"Er sagte ich solle abnehmen." schimpfte Sango. "Na und? " meinte Kagome. " Was na und? Tsh als ob ICH schwer währe." "Sango-chan, er wollte dich doch nur nerven!" prustete Kagome vor lachen los. "Schon gut, hör auf zu lachen, ich weis es doch eh, aber jetzt los sonst kommen wir zu spät." Sango packte Kagome am Handgelenk und lief in Richtung Schule.

* * *

Bei der Schule angekommen suchten die beiden Mädchen, an der Schülerliste ihre Namen. "Sango-chan, wir sind in einer Klasse! " jubelte Kagome. Doch die Angesprochene bemerkte Kagome nicht. Denn Sango beobachtete eine aufgeregte Menschenmenge, die nicht weit entfernt von ihr war.

Es schien fast so als ob sich zwei bekämpfen würden. Sango und Kagome gingen neugierig zur Schüleransammlung. "Ayame was ist denn hier los" fragte Kagome ein Mädchen, welches ihre roten Haare zu zwei Zöpfen zusammen gebunden hatte. "Kouga bekämpft sich mal wieder. Nur diesmal mit einem Neuen." "Mit einem Neuen? " riefen Kagome und Sango wie aus einem Mund. Ayame nickte und wendete sich den Jungs zu, die sich gerade bekämpften.

* * *

"Wenn du angeben möchtest bist du hier am falschen Ort!" meinte Kouga , der seine langen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden hatte. "Wer hier angibt bist doch wohl du. Kouga der Unbesiegbare! Pah, das ich nicht kotze!" brüllte der Neue und startete abermals zum Angriff.

Der Neue, mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und goldenen Augen, traf seinen Gegenüber im Gesicht, worauf Kouga aus dem Mund blutete. "Das wirst du mir büßen." Kouga holte ebenfalls zum Schlag aus, doch anstatt zu treffen wurde seine Hand, von einem schwarzhaarigen Jungenmit einem kleinen Zopf,fest gehalten. "Lass mich sofort los, oder willst du auch eine tracht Prügel?" knurrte Kouga. Doch die Person hinter Kouga beachtete ihn nicht, sondern wendete sich an den Neuen.

"Inuyasha, wir sind doch erst hergezogen und du fängst schon eine Schlägerei an. Was werden sich den die schönen Mädchen hier denken!" "Keh, dass du auch immer nur Frauen im Kopf hast. Und außerdem ist es mir egal was die anderen von mir denken!" erwiderte der schwarzhaarige.

* * *

"Der Neue hat goldene Augen, sie sind so schön... Moment mal was denk ich hier denn, nein, nein, nein er ist NICHT mein Typ, ganz bestimmt nicht." versuchte Kagome ihre Gedanken los zu werden und schüttelte zugleich heftig mit ihrem Kopf.

"Kagome-chan? Entweder du hast Probleme mit deinem Kopf oder du versuchst einen Gedanken loszuwerden, ich persönlich glaube eher das zweite, also sag mir deinen Gedanken. Na los sag schon, Kagome-chan, sag es MIR! Biiiiitte" bettelte Sango und setzte einen Hundeblick auf.

"Hehe, ach es ist gar nichts besonderes." versuchte Kagome ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. "Und das soll ich dir glauben..., aber wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, such ich mir eben ne andere Freundin, die ehrlich zu mir ist." schmollte Sango.

Kagome gab sich geschlagen und erzählte Sango ihren Gedanken. Glücklich über die Ehrlichkeit ihrer Freundin umarmte Sango Kagome und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr "Dann frag ihn doch ob er mit uns in unser Stammcafé gehen will, er soll auch seinen süßen Freund mitnehmen." Sango zwinkerte Kagome zu und ging ins Schulhaus. Kagome blieb verdutzt stehne und brauchte einige Zeit, um zu verstehen was Sango gesagt hatte. Als sie es verstanden hatte wurde sie etwas rot um die Nase und folgte ihrer Freundin.

* * *

So das war das 1. Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und bitte hinterlässt ein Kommentar!

cu eure yv-chan


	2. Gespräche unter Freundinnen

Wieter gehts, mit Kapitel 2!

Viel Spaß, beim lesen!

* * *

"Ich sag es nur noch einmal, lass meinen Arm los!" brüllte Kouga mit einem rotem Kopf vor Wut. "Eh... Arm, welcher Arm?" erklärte der Junge hinter Kouga. "Willst du mich verarschen, du haltest schon seit 5 Minuten meinen Arm fest!" 

Der schwarzhaarige Junge schaute auf seinen rechten Arm und bekam dabei einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. "Warum halte ich eigentlich deinen Arm in der Hand?" erkannte der Junge und rieb sich dabei das Kien.

Kouga versuchte einen Blickkontakt mit dem Jungen hinter ihm zu finden. "Bist du so bescheuert oder hast du ein Kurzzeit Gedächtnis?" Kouga platzte fast vor Wut, er hätte den Jungen umbringen können.

Nicht weit von den beiden entfernt hörte man wie sich Inuyasha vor Lachen am Boden wälzte. "Miroku, du bist der beste, so ein rotes Gesicht wie Kouga hätte ich auch gerne."

"Ach vertragt euch einfach. Ich will endlich die Mädchen hier kennen lernen !" bettelte Miroku mit einem Dackelblick, dabei lies er den Arm von Kouga los. "Du willst sie wohl eher begrapschen." sagte Inuyasha, der sich inzwischen beruhigt hatte.

"Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass du mich so gut kennst" meinte Miroku eher zu sich als zu Inuyasha. Nach diesem Satz klatschte sich Inuyasha die Hand ins Gesicht und brüllte so laut das man es durch ganz Tokio hätte hören können "So einen Perversling wie dich muss man doch kennen !" "Beruhig dich und außerdem so pervers bin ich auch nicht" schmollte Miroku.

"Ich will ja euren Weibertratsch nicht unterbrechen, aber ich bin auch noch da! " rief Kouga, der mit jedem Wort lauter wurde. Doch nach einigen Sekunden bemerkte er, dass Inuyasha und Miroku schon längst im Schulgebäude waren.

"Das gibst du nicht, die marschiert einfach so in die Schule" brabbelte Kouga fast unverständlich in sich hinein. "Kouga Schatz, du siehst im Moment wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt aus!" kicherte Ayame und tupfte Kouga etwas Blut von den Lippen.

* * *

In der Klasse von Kagome und Sango: 

"Sango-chan ich hab dir doch gesagt das ER nicht mein Typ ist, warum soll ich IHN dann fragen, ob er mit uns ins Café kommt ?" wollte Kagome von ihrer besten Freundin wissen.

"Ach Kagome-chan glaubst du ich habe dich nicht beobachtet? Deine Augen haben vor Begeisterung gestrahlt, als du den Neuen gesehen hast... Denk nur mal an Houjou-kun er wird am Boden zersteurt sein, wenn er das erfährt!" berichtete Sango und stützte sich dabei mit den Ellenbogen auf ihrem Tisch ab.

"Nein, nein, nein was redest du denn für einen Blödsinn und was geht denn das Houjou-kun an? Und warum sollte ich denn fragen ob der Neue seinen... wie hast du gesagt, ach ja seinen "süßen" Freund mit bringt? Na hat sich hier denn jemand verknallt?" neckte Kagome ihre Freundin, dabei stupste sie Sango mit den Schultern an.

Prompt wurde Sango knall rot. "Ha... hab ich wirklich süßen Freund gesagt?" Kagome nickte heftig mit ihrem Kopf und strahlte von einer Seite zur anderen. "Na ja... wie soll ich´s sagen. Er ist einfach süß, hast du schon mal so einen coolen Typen gesehen? Also ich noch nicht !" schwärmte Sango und war kaum zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Sango-chan, beruhig dich erst mal. Du wirst nachdem was ich dir gleich sage nicht mehr von ihm schwärmen. Viele sagen, dass er ein Macho-man ist, er begrabscht jedes Mädchen, das ihm in die Nähe kommt. Sango-chan ich sage es dir nur einmal... vergiss den Jungen" Kagome sagte dies mit voller Überzeugung. Nach dieser Erklärung glich Sangos Gesicht eher einer alten Oma, als einer 16 Jährige Schülerin.

"Das glaub ich erst, wenn ich es mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe" Sango drehte sich in Richtung des Fensters ( wenn sie Kagome ansieht, ist hinter Kagome die Wand). Dies war das Zeichen für Kagome, dass das Gespräch nun zu Ende ist.

* * *

Einige Zeit später kam der Lehrer mit Geschichts- und Geographiebuch unter dem Arm in die Klasse. 

"Morgen, steht auf" befiehl der Lehrer. Gesagt getan, die gesammte Klasse stand auf, verbeugte sich und setzte sich auch gleich wieder nieder.

"Toutousai-sensai ? Sollten wir nicht neue Schüler bekommen ?"erklang eine Stimme aus der letzten Reihe. "Ah ja, gut, dass du mich errinnerst Kikyou!"

Kagome und Sango drehten sich um und sahen in die letzte Reihe, dann sich und schüttelten gleichzeitig ihren Kopf. "Kikyou will sich wieder mal einschleimen!" flüsterte Kagome zu Sango. "Wie jedes Jahr" erwiederte Sango mit Augenrollen.

Toutousai trotete zur Klassentür und öffnete sie, er machte eine Handbewegung und schon bemerkte man zwei Schatten die sich der Tür näherten.

"Nun denn, eure zwei neuen Mitschüler sind Inuyasha Taishou und Miroku Hamasaki" Kaum hatten die beiden die Klasse betreten hörte man wie die Mädchen miteinander Tuschelten "Die sind ja so süß" dies war das Thema für diese Minute.

"Ruhe, setzt euch doch hinter Kagome und Sango " die Jungs machten was ihnen gesagt wurde und setzten sich in bewegung.

Abermals sahen sich Kagome und Sango an, nur diesmal mit einem entsetstem Gesichtsausdruck.

* * *

So das wars wieder mal, das nächste Kapitel kommt bald, hoffe auf viele Kommis!

cu yv-chan


	3. Das erste Zusammentreffen

So nun geht es mit Kapitel 3 weiter, und vergesst nicht ein Kommentar zu hinterlassen!

Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß, beim lesen!

* * *

"Ich setze mich hinter das Mädchen mit dem Zopf" flüsterte Miroku mit einem Lächeln zu Inuyasha. "Wie du meinst" erwiderte Inuyasha mit einem genervten Blick. Als Sango merkte wie sich Miroku hinter sie setzte, wurde sie etwas rot um die Nase. "Kagome-chan warum gerade hinter uns, es gibt doch genug andere freie Plätze?" Doch die Angesprochene reagierte nicht, denn Kagome beobachtete jede einzelne Bewegung von Inuyasha.

"Hallo ihr Süßen" kam es von Miroku als er Platz nahm.

…… Bang ……

Und schon sah man Miroku mit einer deftigen Beule verziert sitzen. "Beachtet ihn einfach nicht" sagte Inuyasha, der Miroku wütend ansah. Sango und Kagome sahen sich verwundert an. °Und die sollen Freunde sein? ° dachten sich die beiden Mädchen gleichzeitig. "Das du auch immer gleich brutal werden musst! " sprach Miroku und rieb sich dabei die Beule.

"Ruhe, Inuyasha setz dich! Ich will jetzt endlich mit dem Unterricht anfangen! " befahl Toutousai mit lauter Stimme. Inuyahsa setzte sich und der Lehrer konnte endlich mit dem Unterricht anfangen.

Als die Schulglocke zur Pause läutete, ging die Hälfte der Klasse in den Schulhof. Doch Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha und Miroku blieben auf ihren Plätzen.

"Wie heißt ihr denn" fragte Miroku. Sango und Kagome sahen sich abermals an und tuschelten etwas. Dann nickte Sango.

…… Stille ……

"Eh hallo? Ihr zwei da vorne! Ich rede mit euch! " sagte Miroku mit lauterer Stimme und wurde ungeduldig. Kagome wendete sich zu Miroku um "Dein Freund hat doch gesagt wir sollen dich nicht beachten. Also können wir dir auch keine Antwort geben! " Miroku blickte zu Inuyasha, der pfeifend neben ihm saß.

……… Bang ………

Nun war es Inuyasha der eine Beule hatte. Inuyasha funkelte Miroku wütend an und jeder wusste, das Miroku nun ebenfalls eine geknallt bekommt. "Wolltest du nicht unsere Namen wissen?" fragte Sango, um zu verhindern, dass sich Inuyasha und Miroku nicht gegenseitig die Kehle aufschlitzen.

Sofort wendete sich Miroku Sango zu. "Aber sicher will ich von so einem süßen Täubchen, wie dir, den Namen erfahren! " Dabei griff er zu Sangos Hände und bettete sie in seine ein. Sango blickte auf ihre Hände und bekam dabei einen Rotschimmer auf die Wangen.

"Eh ja, also ich bin Kagome Higurashi und das Mädchen, von dem du die Hände hältst, heißt Sango Shirayuki" mischte sich nun auch Kagome ins Gespräch ein.

"Hallo, du heißt Inuyasha hab ich recht? Ich bin Kikyou Akizuki, wenn du willst zeige ich dir die Schule?" meldete sich nun Kikyou zu Wort, die das ganze Spektakel von hinten beobachtet hatte. "Hey, das ist eine gute Idee, Miroku kommst du mit?" "Ich würde mich viel lieber von den beiden hier durch die Schule führen lassen" sagte Miroku und zeigte dabei auf Kagome und Sango. "Na dann, lass ich mir halt auch von euch die Schule zeigen. Ich kann euch ja schließlich nicht mit Miroku alleine lassen! Aber danke, für das Angebot Kikyou! " sprach Inuyasha und bedankte sich bei Kikyou.

"Dann halt nicht! " sagte Kikyou angefressen und ging aus der Klasse.

°Warts ab Inuyasha, du wirst schon noch mir gehören! ° dachte sich Kikyou während sie die Klasse verlies.

"Die hast du jetzt verärgert" meinte Miroku. "Ach nein, da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, die ist immer so" erklärte Kagome. "Na, dann zeigen wir euch mal die Schule" sagte Sango mit Überzeugung und machte sich bereit zum gehen. Miroku schritt näher an Sango heran und umarmte sie von hinten. "Willst du mir die Schule nicht alleine zeigen?" fragte Miroku, dabei wanderte seine rechte Hand nach hinten zu ihrem Hinterteil und begrabschte sie dort.

……… Bang, Krach, Klatsch …………

Nach dieser Aktion stand Miroku mit einer dritten Beule, einem blauen Auge und einer erröteten Wange mit Sangos Handabdruck, verdutzt in der Klasse stehen. "Aua" war das einzige was Miroku in diesem Moment einfiel. "Aua? Du wagst es mich zu begrabschen und auch noch aua zu sagen! Du bist doch verrückt! " schnaufte Sango vor Wut und wurde bei jedem Satz lauter.

"Sango-chan beruhig dich doch! Ich habe dich doch gewarnt" beruhigte Kagome ihre Freundin. "Vor was hast du sie gewarnt?" fragte Inuyasha. "Ach vor gar nichts wichtigem" versuchte Kagome das Thema auszuweichen und schüttelte dabei mit ihrer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht. "Kagome-chan lass uns in den Schulhof gehen, ich habe keinen Grund mehr mit diesem Lüstling zu reden! " rief Sango und zerrte Kagome aus der Klasse. "Das hast du wieder mal ganz toll gemacht! " meinte Inuyasha verärgert zu Miroku, der immer noch verdutzt da stand.

* * *

Im Schulhof, bei Kagome und Sango: 

"Woah, ich könnte diesen Jungen umbringen! Wie dumm konnte ich nur sein nach dem Äußeren zu gehen, ab sofort lerne ich die Jungs näher kennen bevor ich mich in einen verknall! " rief Sango und formte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. "Du hast gesagt, dass du es mit eigenen Augen sehen willst und jetzt hast du es am eigenen Körper gespürt, das hast du nun davon" erklärte Kagome. "Kagomeeee" "Ja, Sango-chan?" "Du klinkst schon wie mein Vater, also gib nicht solche Meldungen von dir!" "Schon gut, schon gut, ich werde nichts mehr sagen! Aber was haltest du von Inuyasha ist doch nett oder?"

wollte Kagome von Sango wissen. "Ja kann schon sein, dazu kenn ich ihn noch zu wenig" antwortete Sango und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Higurashi. Schön das du dich in den Ferien nicht verletzt hast!" erklang plötzlich eine Stimme neben Kagome. "Houjou-kun, du musst dich doch nicht immer um mich sorgen!" kam es von Kagome zurück. "Ach, bevor ich's vergesse, hier eine Dose Cola, falls du Bauchschmerzen bekommst, ich muss mich aber jetzt wieder verabschieden, also dann tschau ihr beiden" Houjou übergab Kagome die Cola und lief winkend zurück in die Schule.

"Warum gehst du eigendtlich nicht mit Houjou-kun zusammen? Er macht sich doch immer SOLCHE Sorgen um dich!" überlegte Sango und formte bei dem Wort „solche" einen großen Kreis mit ihren Händen. "Er ist nicht mein Typ" berichtete Kagome. Kaum hatte Kagome den Satz beendet läutete es wieder zur Stunde und die beiden Mädchen machten sich gemeinsam mit den anderen Schülern wieder auf den Weg in die Schule.

* * *

Die restlichen Stunden vergingen langsam. Kagome versuchte immer „unauffällig" zu Inuyasha nach hinten zu blinzeln, Sango vermeidete jeglichen Kontakt mit Miroku, Inuyasha bekam ständig Briefchen von den anderen Mädchen, wobei er die meisten unberührt liegen lies, Miroku ging es nicht anders als Inuyasha, doch der Blick von Miroku blieb nicht nach vorne gerichtet sondern wanderte ständig auf Sangos Hintern. So vergingen die Stunden im Schneckentempo.

* * *

Nun ist auch das 3. Kapitel fertig, hoffe wie immer auf viele Kommis. 

Mata ne

yv-chan


	4. Der neue Besitzer des Cafes

Gomen, dass ich so lange nichts mehr geschrieben habe, aber jetzt geht's ja wieder weiter!

Wie immer hoffe ich, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel gefällt und, dass ich viele Kommis bekomme.

Nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß mit dem 4. Kapitel!

* * *

Kaum hatte die Schulglocke geläutet hörte man, wie die Schulbücher zugeklappt wurden, die Stifte in ihr Federpennal gesteckt wurden und anschließend in die Schultasche (bzw. Rucksack) "geworfen" wurde. "Endlich nach Hause" jubelten einige Schüler. "Kagome-chan mach schneller, ich habe keine Lust diesem Perversling am Nachhauseweg zu begegnen! " bat Sango ihre Freundin im Flüsterton. "Bin ja schon fertig" sagte Kagome und schulterte sich ihren Rucksack auf.

°Langsam übertreibt es Sango-chan, ich würde eigentlich viel lieber herausfinden wo Inuyasha wohnt, aber was tut man nicht alles für seine beste Freundin° mit diesem Gedanken lies Kagome einen lauten Seufzer von sich. Sango beobachtete Kagome von den Augenwinkeln und sagte schließlich "Du musst nicht mit mir nach Hause gehen, wie ich dich kenne möchtest du herausfinden wo Inuyasha wohnt, warte doch auf ihn! Ich bin dir auch nicht böse." "Sag mal, kannst du Gedankenlesen?"

Sango kicherte kurz und meinte "Nein, ich kenn dich doch schon seid dem Kindergarten, du bist wie eine Schwester für mich. Und wartest du auf Inuyasha, dann fahre ich nämlich mit der U-Bahn?" Kagome schüttelte den Kopf und berichtete, dass sie sich dies niemals alleine trauen könnte. "Du wirst wohl mit mir zu fuß gehen müssen, du weist ja wie sehr ich die Menschenmassen in der U-Bahn hasse" sagte Kagome und rümpfte die Nase, als sie an die Menschenmasse dachte.

Die Mädchen machten sich auf den Weg und unterhielten sich über typischen Mädchentratsch, wie zum Beispiel wo sie am Wochenende einkaufen gehen könnten.

Nach geschlagenen 20 Minuten Fußmarsch, kamen sie an Sangos Haus an. "Willst du noch reinkommen?" fragte Sango. Aber Kagome lehnte dankend ab, mit dem Grund, dass ihre Mutter mit dem Essen wartete und erinnerte Sango, dass sie sich um 16 Uhr in ihrem Stammcafe treffen. Sango nickte und lief ins Haus.

Kagome musste nur noch um die Ecke einbiegen und war schon vor der langen Steintreppe, die zum Higurashi Schrein führte. Kagome stieg trottend die Stiegen hinauf und dachte sich jeden Tag das gleiche, wenn sie die Treppe rauf ging. °Oh man, warum können wir nicht einfach eine Rolltreppe haben!°

* * *

Währenddessen bei Sango:

"Ich bin wieder da, wer noch?" scherzte Sango als sie die Tür hinter sich schließ. Doch es kam keine Reaktion, plötzlich hörte man ein Rascheln vom Wohnzimmer aus. "Hallo? Kohaku, Papa, verarscht (bitte nicht über den Austrug böse sein) mich nicht, ich warne euch! " °Moment mal, Kohaku ist bei Sota, also bei den Higurashis und Papa ist arbeiten, das wird doch nicht ein Einbrecher sein° Sango wurde immer unruhiger, sie schnappte sich den Baseballschläger ihres Bruders und ging auf zehenspitzen ins Wohnzimmer.

Sachte linste das braunhaarige Mädchen ins Zimmer und was sie dort sah brachte sie nur zum lachen. "Wie dumm ich doch bin, Kirara dich hab ich ganz vergessen." Sango setzte sich auf den Boden und streichelte ihre Katze und musste schmunzelnd daran denken, dass sie ihre Katze für einen Einbrecher gehalten hatte. Das Mädchen packte die Katze und nahm auf dem Sofa platz. Sie erzählte ihrer Katze von dem "schrecklichen" Tag den sie erlebt hatte.

Als sie fertig war seufze Sango und sagte "Wenn Kohaku hier währe würde er mich als verrückt bezeichnen. Wie sagt er immer, die Katze kann dich sowieso nicht verstehen, also warum redest du dann mit ihr, aber du bist die einzige die mir zuhört. Seit Mamas tot vertieft sich Papa nur noch in die Arbeit und Kohaku …… er interessiert sich nicht für meine Probleme. Kagome-chan kann ich schließlich auch nicht ständig nerven, sie hat ja ihre eigenen Probleme" Sango versank für kurze Zeit in Gedanken, und dachte an ihre Mutter, die bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kam.

Dann blickte das Mädchen, unbewusst auf die Wanduhr, kaum hatte sie die Zeit erkannt, kam sie wieder zum vollen Bewusstsein. "Ah, ich treffe, mich schon in einer halben Stunde mit Kagome-chan! " rief das braunhaarige Mädchen und stürmte in ihr Zimmer.

Einige Zeit später kam Sango mit einem Minikleid, welches auf dem Oberkörper rosa und auf den Ellen langen Ärmeln und dem "Rock" weis war, einer Hochsteckfrisur und dezenter Schminke aus ihrem Zimmer. "Mal schauen ob ich einen coolen Typen abbekomme! " sagte Sango währenddessen sie einen Zettel für ihren Vater schrieb, auf dem stand:

An Papa,

Ich bin mit Kagome-chan in unserem Stammcafe.

Hab auch schon Essen gemacht, es steht in der Mikrowelle,

ich hoffe, dass ich dir nicht auch noch aufschreiben muss wie man die

Mikrowelle bedient. Ich werde um Acht wieder zu Hause sein.

Hab dich lieb,

Sango

* * *

Sango prüfte ihr Aussehen und legte den Zettel auf den Vorkasten, auf dem das Telefon stand. So machte sich das Mädchen auf den Weg zum Cafe.

10 Minuten später konnte Sango das Cafe und Kagome, die vor dem Cafe stand erkennen. Kagome trug einen Jeans Minirock mit rotem Träger T-Shirt und mit hohem Zopf. "Sango-chan du bist 15 Minuten zu spät" schimpfte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen. "Ich weis, hab mich mal wieder nicht entscheiden können, was ich anziehe! " erklärte Sango. "Auch egal, lies mal, was dort am Schild steht! " meinte Kagome und zeigte auf das Schild, welches in der Auslage stand. Auf dem groß stand "Neu Eröffnung!"

"Das Cafe hat einen neuen Besitzer?" "Jep, das hat es, komm las uns mal schauen ob wir es immer noch als unser Stammcafe bezeichnen können" bestätigte Kagome die Frage ihrer Freundin. Die Mädchen traten ins Cafe ein und nahmen auch gleich Platz. Wie es den Mädchen bekannt war, waren nicht viele Gäste im Cafe. "Viel hat sich hier aber nicht verändert! " sagte Sango während sie sich umsah.

"Sango, was für eine Ehre dich in dem Cafe meines Vaters anzutreffen" erklang eine Stimme hinter Sango. Kagome starrte die Person scharf an. Weil sich Sango wunderte, dass eine „fremde" Person ihren Namen wusste, drehte sie sich um und Blickte einem 17 Jährigen Jungen ins Gesicht. "Kagome-chan sag mir bitte, das ich mir nur einbilde, dass Miroku hinter mir steht" fragte Sango und drehte sich dabei wieder zum Tisch. Doch bevor Kagome überhaupt etwas sagen konnte schnappte sich Miroku einen Stuhl vom neben Tisch, drehte den Stuhl um so das die Rückenlehne zu seiner Brust stand und setzte sich neben Sango.

"Sango, hast du dich extra für mich so Chick gemacht?" fragte Miroku das Mädchen und rückte näher an sie heran. "Nein Miroku, Sango-chan und ich haben schon seit einigen Jahren das Ritual am Montagnachmittag auf Jungen Jagt zu gehen! " mischte sich Kagome ins Gespräch ein, um ihre Freundin vorm Explodieren zu bewahren. "Na dann, wie währe es wenn wir ins Kino gehen, in einen Horrorfilm damit du dich an mich kuscheln kannst, wenn du Angst bekommst" schlug Miroku vor und nahm dabei die Hand von Sango. Kurz darauf entriss Sango ihre Hand von Mirokus und holte zum Schlag für eine Backpfeife aus, doch bevor sie zuschlagen konnte saß Miroku bereits mit einer Beule neben ihr.

"Du sollst arbeiten und nicht flirten" ertönte eine kräftige Männerstimme hinter Miroku. "Verzeiht das Benehmen meines Sohnes!" gleichzeitig packte Mr. Hamasaki Miroku am Kragen und zerrte ihn in die Küche.

Kaum waren Miroku und sein Vater in der Küche, kam auch gleich Inuyasha aus der Tür, der bis eben noch in der Küche war. Inuyasha erblickte die beiden Mädchen und begab sich zu innen. "Wie es aussieht werden hier gleich die Fetzen fliegen, aber was wollt ihr denn bestellen? Miroku war ja nicht in der Lage! " sagte Inuyasha und nahm einen Stift und einen kleinen Block in die Hand. "Du arbeitest hier? Aber warum werden die Fetzen fliegen?" fragte Kagome neugierig.

Einige Sekunden später hörte man eine heftige Diskussion in der Küche.

"Frage beantwortet? Ich arbeite nur damit ich Geld hab, mein Bruder, gibt mir keinen Yen von seinem Lohn ab" meinte Inuyasha der noch immer auf die Bestellung wartete. "Geschieht dem Lüstling recht, dass er Ärger mit seinem Vater bekommt! Ah ja, du möchtest sicher, dass wir bestellen? Also ich möchte einen Eiscafe und du Kagome-chan?" fragte Sango immer noch wütend über Miroku. "Also, ich möchte ne Cola und eine Schokotorte" bestellte nun auch Kagome. "Geht klar" sagte Inuyasha, er schrieb sich die Sachen auf und holte die bestellten Sachen.

* * *

Währenddessen bei Miroku:

"Was sollte das denn gerade?" brüllte Mr. Hamasaki seinen Sohn an. "Ich wollte mir nur ein Date verschaffen!" antwortete Miroku nicht Schuldbewusst. "Ein Date kannst du dir auch verschaffen, wenn du nicht in meinem Cafe bist, du verkraulst mir noch meine Kunden!" "Wenn ich wie ein normaler Teenager mein Taschengeld bekommen würde, müsste ich auch nicht in DIESEM Cafe sein! Aber nein ich muss mir mein Taschengeld VERDIENEN" prustete Miroku verärgert. "In einem Jahr bist du volljährig und dann bekommst du keinen Yen mehr von mir, dieser Job soll dich nur auf dein Leben vorbereiten" erklärte Mr. Hamasaki, immer noch mit erhobener Stimme.

"Dieser Job soll dich auf dein Leben vorbereiten, wie sehr ich diesen Satz hasse! " machte Miroku seinen Vater spöttisch nach. Mr. Hamasaki wurde immer wütender und bevor er völlig ausrastete erklärte er diese Diskussion für beendet. "Dreht mir heute ja nicht mehr unter die Augen Junge, ist dir das klar und jetzt verschwinde ich hab keine Lust mehr mit dir zu diskutieren! " sagte Mirokus Vater und zeigte dabei auf die Tür. Miroku funkelte seinen Vater wütend an und stürmte aus der Küche.

Zur selben Zeit bei Kagome und Sango:

"Mmmhh, Sango-chan du musst mal die Torte kosten, die ist viel besser als beim Vorbesitzer" schwärmte Kagome. "Das glaub ich dir schon, denn mein Eiscafe ist nämlich auch total lecker! " "Inuyasha wer macht denn diese Torten?" rief Kagome zu Inuyash, der an der Theke stand. Der antwortete, dass sie Mirokus Vater macht, denn der war in Osaka ein Bäcker. "Warum seit ihr denn hier her gezogen?" fragte Sango. "Also mein Bruder ist ein Geschäftsmann und er wurde von Osaka nach Tokio versetzt. Und weil Mirokus Vater sowieso mal in Tokio leben wollte und er hörte, dass wir nach Tokio ziehen, kaufte er dieses Cafe dem Vorbesitzer ab und hofft hier eine menge Geld zuverdienen" erzählte Inuyasha während er die Bestellungen der anderen Gäste an ihre Tische brachte.

Plötzlich wurde die Küchentür aufgerissen und Miroku stürmte heraus. "Inuyasha heute übernachte ich bei dir! " sagte Miroku der sich auf den Weg zur Eingangstür machte. Inuyasha versperrte Miroku den Weg und sagte "Da hab ich auch noch ein Wort mitzureden, du darfst nur bei mir übernachten, wenn du dich morgen wieder mit deinem Vater verträgst! " Miroku stimmte zu und ging aus dem Cafe. Inuyasha ging in die Küche und versuchte Mr. Hamasaki zu bitten, dass er sich wieder mit Miroku verträgt, doch dieser war nicht umzustimmen.

Par Minuten später kam Inuyasha etwas geknickt aus der Küche. "Kagome-chan ich glaub es ist besser wenn wir gehen" meinte Sango und Kagome stimmte zu. So bezahlten die beiden und gingen ihrem Montagnachmittag Ritual nach.

* * *

So das war es wieder mal, ich hoffe das dieses Kapitel etwas länger geworden ist. Die Nacht in der Miroku bei Inuyasha übernachtet werde ich im nächsten Kapitel schreiben. Freu mich wie immer auf viele Kommis!

cu yv-chan


	5. Eine Nacht unter Freunde

Nach langer Zeit geht's weiter, hatte im Moment einfach zu viel Stress mit der Schule, aber zum Glück sind ja jetzt die Sommerferien juhu.

Aber jetzt will ich euch nicht mit meinen Problemen nerven und wünsch viel Spaß mit Kapitel 5 (ich kann's gar nicht glauben, dass es schon 5 sind)!

Und wie immer hoffe ich, auf viele Kommis (der Satz ist auch in jedem Kapitel > )

* * *

Abends in einem Park nahe dem Cafe marschierte Miroku verärgert vor einem kleinen Teich herum. "Das ist so ungerecht, ich muss für mein Geld schuften, wo andere grad mal den Müll raus bringen müssen. Ich könnte ihn…… woah ich Raste gleich aus!" raste Miroku vor Wut und als er den letzten Satz sprach formte er seine Hände zu Fäusten.

"Miroku, komm ich will nach Hause!" erklang Inuyashas Stimme von weitem. Miroku drehte sich zu Inuyasha und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. "Mach schneller, Sesshoumaru wird mich umbringen wenn ich zu spät nach Hause komme" "Ich komm ja schon" sagte Miroku gereizt. So machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zu Inuyashas Haus.

* * *

Nach einer Stunde Verspätung kamen die beiden auch schon bei Inuyasha zu Hause an.

"Verdammt Miroku warum musst du auch immer jedes Mädchen anbaggern? Jetzt komm ich auch noch wegen dir zu Spät nach Hause!" "Ach komm schon, so schlimm ist das doch auch nicht. Außerdem kennst du mich ja! " sprach Miroku, setzte ein verträumtes Grinsen auf und dacht in Gedanken, an die Hinterteile von den Mädchen, welche er angebaggert hatte. Inuyasha schielte zu seinem Freund und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, als er das Grinsen bemerkte.

Inuyasha öffnete langsam die Tür und glupschte vorsichtig rein. "Da hab ich ja noch mal Schwein gehabt, Sesshoumaru ist noch nicht da." "Das denkst aber auch nur du" erklang eine Stimme aus der Küche. Inuyasha zuckte bei der Stimme seines Bruders zusammen, wobei sich Miroku Sicherheitshalber hinter einem Gebüsch versteckte. "Eh, Inuyasha…… sag mir bescheid wenn sich Sesshoumaru wieder beruhigt hat.

"Verdammt noch mal, Miroku bewege deinen Arsch zu mir her, schließlich bist du schuld, dass ich zu spät kam! "befahl Inuyasha und wurde richtig wütend. Miroku aber tat so als hätte er Inuyasha nicht Verstanden. "Was sagst du da Inuyasha? Ich verstehe dich nicht, ich glaube ich muss mal zum Ohrenarzt!"

"Ach bringst du auch wieder mal den Perversling mit und ich dachte, wenn wir nach Tokio ziehen muss ich ihn nicht mehr ertragen!" "Tja da hast du aber falsch gedacht und weil ich weis wie SEHR du Miroku magst, wird er auch heute bei uns Übernachten! " sagte Inuyasha ironisch. Miroku dachte sich nur, dass er sich lieber die Beleidigungen von Sesshoumaru gefallen lässt, als mit einem blauen Auge nach Hause zu gehen.

Miroku grabbelte aus seinem Versteck hervor und verbeugte sich vor Sesshoumaru. °Ach man, warum muss der denn auch so Angst einflössend sein?° dachte sich Miroku während er sich wieder aufrichtete. Sesshoumaru verzog angewidert das Gesicht und ging wieder in die Küche. "Hast du schon das Abendessen gemacht?" fragte Inuyasha seinen Bruder. Doch der antwortete nur "Denkst du etwa, dass ich euch auch noch Essen mache. Bin ich hier das Hausmädchen oder was?" "Ja genau, wo ist eigentlich euer Hausmädchen Rin?" "Die hat heute frei" beantwortete Inuyasha Mirokus frage.

"Der will doch eh nur wieder ihren Hintern begrabschen" sprach Sesshoumaru während er in sein Arbeitszimmer, mit einer Tasse Kaffee marschierte. Miroku bestätigte diesen Satz mit einem heftigen Kopfnicken und als Strafe dafür kassierte er auch gleich einen Schlag am Hinterkopf von Inuyasha. "Perversling!" kam es von Inuyasha. "Weil du eh schon zu spät bist, will ich von dir 100 Yen und wenn ihr auch noch laut seit will ich nochmals 100 Yen! Ist das klar Inuyasha?" forderte Inuyashas Bruder. Inuyasha gab wieder willig sein Geld her und versprach, dass sie nicht laut sein würden.

* * *

So gingen Inuyasha und Miroku die Treppen hoch und direkt in Inuyashas Zimmer.

Die Jungs machten sich für die Nacht bereit, während Miroku ins Bad ging, richtete Inuyasha eine Matratze und Bettwäsche auf den Bode für Miroku her.

Nach einigen Minuten legten sich beide hin. "Sag mal Miroku warum bist du nur so Pervers!" fragte Inuyasha. "Ich kann doch nichts dafür wenn die Mädchen alle so süß sind!" antwortete Miroku. Inuyasha seufzte merkbar laut auf. "Inuyasha, duhuuu?" "Nein ich rufe nicht Rin an damit du sie begrabschen kannst!" sprach Inuyasha sichtlich genervt.

"Nein das wollte ich nicht, währe aber eine gute Idee gewesen. Aber Spaß bei Seite. Es scheint mir fast so als ob sich diese Kikyou für dich interessiert. Was haltest du von ihr?" "Ich weis nicht, sie ist nicht wirklich mein Typ! Aber du hast doch ein Auge auf Sango geworfen, du hast dich noch nie so lange mit einem Mädchen beschäftigt wie mit ihr" Plötzlich fing Inuyasha an zu lachen "Vor allem hast du noch nie so viele Schläge von einem Mädchen bekommen!"

Miroku zuckte mit einer Augenbraue, griff zu seinem Kissen und schleuderte es zu Inuyasha. Vor Lachen und Schreck vor dem Kissen, als er es ins Gesicht bekam, hatte er sich verschluckt und musste heftig Husten. "Hust, hust…… na warte das bekommst du zurück!" er griff nach Mirokus und seinem Kissen und schleuderte eines davon auf Miroku. Nun begann eine Kissenschlacht.

* * *

Derweil bei Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru saß vor seinem Computer und tippte auf der Tastatur herum, daneben nippte er immer wieder mal an seinem Kaffee. So vergingen einige Minuten. °Mhh…… diesen Monat haben wir mehr eingenommen als sonst!° dachte er sich als er mit der Buchhaltung des Geschäftes, beidem er arbeitete, fertig war. "Mich wundert, dass die beiden da oben so ruhig sind. Sonst hatte ich immer das Gefühl als würde jeden Moment das Haus zusammen stürzen."

Zufrieden begab sich der fleißige Geschäftsmann in sein Zimmer, zog sich um ging nochmals ins Bad, putzte sich die Zähne und erledigte etwas Menschliches. Gerade legte sich Sesshoumaru ins Bett als auch schon die Kissenschlacht von Inuyasha und Miroku begann.

"Wegen dir bin ich fasst erstickt" "Du hättest ja nicht lachen müssen" erklang es durch die Zimmertür von Sesshoumaru, dabei waren immer die Aufprälle von den Kissen zu hören.

"Das gibt es doch nicht, da war es gerade so ruhig und jetzt das!" Sesshoumaru riss seine Tür auf und stürmte die Treppen rauf.

* * *

Bei Inuyasha und Miroku

Keiner wollte aufgeben. Inuyasha holte wieder zum Schlag aus doch Miroku griff nach dem Kissen und zog es samt Inuyasha auf den Boden. "So wer ist jetzt der Sieger?" meinte Miroku siegessiecher. Gerade wollte Inuyasha antworten als sie auch schon Sesshoumarus Stimme vom Gang hörten.

"Du wirst gleich samt Inuyasha rausfliegen!" brüllte Sesshoumaru, öffnete gewaltsam die Tür und zog Inuyasha am T-Shirt zu sich.

"Wist ihr überhaupt wie spät es ist? Entweder seit ihr auf der Stelle ruhig oder ich schmeiß nicht nur deinen Freund dort raus sondern dich noch dazu!" Inuyashas Halbbruder wurde immer lauter und wütender. Sesshoumaru forderte seine zweiten 100 Yen von Inuyasha. Der Junge ging sauer zu seinem Schreibtisch, nahm 100 Yen von seiner Geldbörse raus und überreichte sie seinem Bruder. Sesshoumaru ging wieder in sein Zimmer und meinte noch, wenn sie wieder so laut sind fliege Miroku hohen Bogens raus.

Inuyasha setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett und schmollte. "Nie darf man etwas Spaß haben!" Miroku nickte nur und legte sich auf seine Matratze.

"Es ist wohl besser wenn wir schlafen, ich hab nämlich keine Lust heute Nacht meinen Vater unter die Augen zutreten!" Der Streit vom Nachmittag nagte immer noch an Miroku. Inuyasha verstand seinen Freund. "Gut, aber du weis ja noch, was du mir versprochen hast, oder?" "Ja ja, ich werde mich morgen wieder mit meinem Vater vertragen!"

Beide drehten sich fast gleichzeitig auf die Seite und schliefen auch gleich ein.

* * *

So nun ist jetzt auch schon das 5.Kapitel fertig!

yv-chan: Armer Miroku, in jedem Kapitel bekommst du eine Über.

Miroku: Da bist aber auch nur du daran schuld!

yv-chan: Aber aber, sei froh dass du einer der Hauptcharakter bist!

Finger hoch heb

Miroku: funkel

Ich det ja lieber ein Hund sein als immer wieder geschlagen zu werden!

yv-chan: auf bezaubernde Jeanne mach

Dein Wunsch sei mir befehl!

Rauchwolke bildet sich um Miroku

Miroku: Wuff-Wuff

yv-chan: überleg

Nein, Sango kann sich ja nicht in einen Hund verlieben!

Miroku wieder zurück verwandle

Miroku: brüll

Hilfe ich bin ein Animestar, holt mich hier raus!

yv-chan: Hammer raus hol

Miroku, hast du gerade irgendwas gesagt?

Miroku: Kopf schüttel

W…… wer ich? Nein da musst du dich verhört haben!

yv-chan: mit Schulter zuck

Na dann!

Hammer wegsteck

mich an die Leser wende

Bis zum nächste Kapitel


End file.
